that tonight i'm loving you
by marinated
Summary: YuumaLuka—Kaito berpikir, mungkin inilah titik balik bagi Yuuma. Sudah saatnya dia belajar tentang hubungan yang dewasa, di mana ada komitmen di dalamnya. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku #Day10


**VY2 ©** Yamaha.

 **Megurine Luka & KAITO ©** Crypton Future Media. **No commercial profit taken.**

 **Warning** NTR, social issue, cliché, dialog non-baku, setting indonesiawi, slight onesided!GakuLuka  & KaiMei. **PG 17, jadi yang belum 17 tahun, dimohon kebijaksanaannya buat nggak baca. Kecuali kalian merasa paham dengan apa yang saya sampaikan lewat cerita saya.** kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **Submitted to** meramaikan YuumaLuka Week. Prompt #10 semanis cokelat Belgia

Ditulis sambil mendengarkan **Tonight (i'm f*cking you** )-nya **Enrique Iglesias ft Ludacris.** Judul fic ini juga diambil dari lirik terakhir lagunya hahaha. Awalnya mau bikin yang ringan-ringan, malah berakhir ladur gini #cre

Silakan didengar demi menambah feel. Kalo nggak mau yang versi frontalan, bisa download versi sensornya. Judulnya ' **tonight (i'm loving you)** '. iya ada beberapa versi emang.

* * *

 **that tonight i'm loving you**

by sabun cair

 _[ karena di realita, romansa bukan cuma limpahan gula ]_

* * *

Tak ada yang lebih membuat dilema selain terjebak dalam situasi yang kini Shion Kaito alami.

Kaito adalah saksi bagaimana segalanya bermula antara Yuuma dan Luka. Dia juga yang berada dalam posisi paling tidak enak, sebab mengetahui bahwa Gakupo telah lama menyimpan rasa pada mahasiswi jurusan Hubungan Internasional tersebut. Belum ditambah fakta bahwa baik Yuuma maupun Gakupo adalah sahabat baik Kaito sejak masa OSPEK.

Memihak salah satu di antara mereka bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Kaito menyadari hal tersebut.

Sepertinya Yuuma juga berpikir demikian, karena itu ia berkata, "Gue nggak akan meminta elo memihak siapa pun, kok, Kai. Seperti yang pernah elo bilang, ini murni masalah gue."

Mereka duduk di sudut taman belakang fakultas mereka. Gedung Fakultas Sastra dan Humaniora, tempat mereka menuntut ilmu, memang dikenal memiliki taman belakang yang tak terlalu luas, tetapi enak untuk dijadikan tempat kumpul. Teduh akibat pepohonan palem menjulang, sementara rerumputan selalu terlihat hijau karena petugas taman tak pernah absen menyiram.

Beberapa dosen yang malas mengadakan kegiatan mengajar kadang akan membawa para mahasiswanya ke mari. Menyuruh mereka memerhatikan sekitar untuk kemudian membuat satu-dua buah karya tulis. Mungkin sebuah puisi, mungkin juga beberapa buah cerita pendek. Maklum, fakultas ini terfokus pada bidang studi literatur.

"Ngomong sih gampang, Yum." Kaito menjawab. Terdiam sebentar kala matanya meniti para mahasiswa yang berseliweran. Beberapa setengah berlari, kemungkinan tengah mengejar kelas yang akan segera dimulai.

"Masalahnya, kan, di antara kita bertiga, gue adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau elo pernah ketemu sama Luka." Kaito meneruskan. Nadanya pahit, seolah menyesali posisinya kini.

Tapi mau seperti apa pun, dia tidak bisa menyalahkan seseorang. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tak ada yang tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Siapa juga yang mengira kalau ajakan _hangout_ Yuuma ke sebuah bar yang baru buka beberapa bulan lalu akan membuat mereka bertemu dengan Luka dan kawan-kawannya. Siapa juga mengira jika niatan awal Yuuma yang ingin menjembatani hubungan Gakupo agar bisa lebih lancar PDKT dengan Luka, malah berakhir dengan dirinya sendirilah yang berhubungan dengan si gadis merah jambu.

Lebih buruk, Kaito bahkan melihat sendiri bagaimana malam itu Yuuma dan Luka begitu larut berdua. Bercanda, tertawa. Alkohol yang masuk melalui minuman yang mereka teguk makin membuat mereka lepas.

Malam itu berakhir dengan Yuuma dan Luka yang turun ke lantai dansa. Dengan alkohol yang mengalir di darah mereka, kemudian sentuhan-sentuhan kecil serta kerlingan sensual dari mata ke mata, keduanya perlahan memisahkan diri dari keriuhan bar. Menghilang ke pintu keluar. Berciuman.

Kaito yang melihat sosok mereka perlahan menjauh pun nyaris kena serangan jantung. Kenyataan mereka pergi tanpa Gakupo pun tidak menyenangkan hati pemuda biru itu sama sekali.

"Tenang, Kai. Gue bisa kok bedain mana yang _one night stand_ dan mana yang bukan." Adalah kalimat defensif yang Yuuma beri ketika menjemput lagi Kaito di bar.

Iya, malam itu Yuuma menggiring Luka keluar dari bar. Membawanya ke sebuah hotel tak jauh dari sana. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Kaito juga tidak ingin memikirkannya. Jadi, dia menunggu di dalam bar sampai Yuuma kembali lagi di pukul tiga pagi.

"Yakin elo bisa?" Kaito merespon singkat, menaikkan alis pada Yuuma yang ada di belakang kemudi. Dia berusaha tidak berkomentar tentang noda merah menghias rahang dan leher Yuuma. Kemungkinan bekas lipstik yang dihapus terburu-buru dengan tisu.

Pemuda itu sudah tahu jika Yuuma adalah tipikal anak gaul. Mungkin yang paling gaul di antara dia ataupun Gakupo. Dia punya aset berupa wajah yang lumayan dan tahu bagaimana caranya bersosialisasi dengan banyak orang. Kualitas yang sederhana, tapi tak semua orang punya. Termasuk Kaito dan Gakupo sendiri. Dan dengan kualitas itu, tentu Yuuma tidak kesulitan menggaet hati perempuan.

Sebuah masalah _kecil_ , Yuuma tidak menyukai komitmen dalam sebuah hubungan. Jadi selama ini, ia hanya menggunakan pesonanya untuk bermain-main dengan para perempuan. Menggoda melalui kontak mata, lalu menggilir mereka satu-satu ke ranjang hotel.

Seks bukan lagi hal baru di dunia Yuuma dan kedua sahabatnya telah lama mengetahui hal itu.

Yang tidak Kaito sangka adalah Yuuma punya keberanian untuk menyentuh Luka, gadis yang notabenenya merupakan incaran Gakupo sejak tiga tahun lalu. Baru incaran, sebab Gakupo masih belum membuat langkah untuk mendekati Luka. Yang dia lakukan baru sebatas _stalking_ dan mengamati dari jauh.

"Iya, gue bisa bedain. Elo tahu sendiri gue udah biasa tidur sama banyak cewek. Luka nggak spesial."

" _Well_ ," Kaito membetulkan posisi duduknya di jok penumpang, "dia mungkin nggak spesial buat elo, tapi dia spesial buat Gakupo. Dan sekedar ngingetin, Gakupo adalah sahabat elo."

"Gue paham," jawab Yuuma, serak. "Yang gue harap sih, elo nggak cerita sama dia soal ini, Kai."

"Gue nggak akan cerita sama Gakupo," ujar Kaito. "Bukan karena gue mau nutupin ataupun ngebela elo, tapi karena ini udah jadi masalah elo sama dia. Gue nggak merasa berhak ikut campur."

"Iya. _Thanks._ " Ketika mengatakan ini, Kaito menyadari gestur resah yang begitu samar dari Yuuma. Begitu samar karena kesan itu hadir dari bagaimana pemuda berambut merah jambu itu menggenggam setir.

Kaito memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar. Berharap dalam hati agar Yuuma ketika itu tak sedang mengingat momen-momen yang baru ia lalui bersama Luka.

Semuanya lebih baik jika berakhir di sini.

Dia tak ingin lingkaran pertemanan mereka rusak oleh masalah tikung-menikung.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak malam itu, dan hari ini ia justru melihat Yuuma tak jauh dari gedung FISIP bersama Luka.

Ada kedekatan yang begitu intens, yang terpantul dari cara mereka berinteraksi, dan membuat Kaito menunggu di tepian jalan alih-alih memberi klakson nyaring.

Yuuma dan Luka sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Kaito beberapa menit kemudian, karena pada akhirnya mereka mutuskan memisahkan diri. Ada sebuah lambaian hangat dan senyuman yang bertukar, sebelum akhirnya Yuuma setengah berlari menghampiri sahabatnya tersebut.

Pada detik itu, entah kenapa Kaito yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang lebih dalam dari sebuah status _kenalan_ di antara mereka berdua.

Firasatnya terbukti karena, begitu sampai di taman fakultas mereka, Yuuma bercerita jika ia dan Luka resmi berpacaran. Sudah sebulan ini.

 _Gustiii…._

Kaito menahan diri untuk tidak menggosok muka, frustasi.

"Gimana ceritanya elo bisa memutuskan buat pacaran sama Luka, sementara ada _temen deket_ elo yang sampe sekarang termehek-mehek buat dapetin dia?" si biru bertanya, sengaja menekankan kata _teman dekat_ pada Yuuma. Wajahnya menatap tak percaya, seakan menyuruh Yuuma untuk mencari alasan paling bagus sebagai motif kejahatannya.

Serius, deh. Kaito memang tahu tikung-menikung bisa terjadi pada siapa saja, tapi ia tak tahu jika itu akan terjadi di lingkungan persahabatannya kini.

Yuuma tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kaito, melainkan menghela napas. Sepertinya berpikir dari mana ia harus memulai penjelasan. "Ceritanya agak panjang, sih. Tapi, yah, mungkin awalnya gara-gara malam pas gue ngajak elo _hangout_ itu, Kai."

"Elo tidur sama dia, kan?"

"Iya." Jawaban singkat, diikuti oleh kilatan rasa bersalah di manik sewarna mentari milik Yuuma. Kaito mengerjap ketika menyadari ini, namun sepertinya Yuuma tak ingin sahabatnya tersebut melihat kilatan itu lebih lama lagi. Karena selanjutnya ia buru-buru berkata, "Dua minggu setelah itu, dia nyamperin gue di lobi fakultas."

"Siang? Kok gue nggak tau?" kerutan menghias kening Kaito. Tidak ingat jika Luka pernah menghampiri Yuuma, di fakultasnya pula.

"Elo, kan, balik buru-buru buat jemput Meiko."

Kaito membalas dengan sebuah gumaman yang terdengar seperti, _benar juga_.

Sudah nyaris setahun ini Kaito tengah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang anak Farmasi bernama Sakine Meiko. Letak Fakultas Ilmu Kesehatan berada di gedung 2, jaraknya kurang lebih 3-4km dari gedung 1, tempat Kaito belajar. Hal ini praktis membuat keduanya jarang bertemu. Maka, keduanya pun sepakat agar paling tidak meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang berdua jika tak ada kesibukan.

Karenanya, selepas kelas siang yang berjeda dua jam dari mata kuliah berikutnya, Kaito segera kabur ke tempat parkir. Tancap gas demi makan siang bersama pacar tercinta.

"Ada Gakupo?" tanya Kaito berikutnya. Dan Yuuma memberikan gelengan.

"Untungnya sih, nggak ada. Waktu itu, kalau nggak salah inget, dia udah dua hari nggak masuk. Diare."

Sama seperti Yuuma, Gakupo merupakan anak perantauan yang tinggal di kos. Selayaknya anak kos, penyakit yang paling sering dihadapi adalah masalah pencernaan. Dan Gakupo termasuk orang yang memiliki perut sensitif. Jadi ia cukup sering absen dengan alasan sakit perut.

Kaito mengangguk mendengarnya, lantas kembali bertanya sambil tak berusaha menutupi nada penasaran. "Terus? Luka ngapain? Ada urusan apa sampe anak HI main ke sini?"

Di titik ini, Yuuma terdiam lagi. Sedikit lebih lama dari yang pertama. Telapak tangannya ia buka-tutup, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu pemuda itu lakukan ketika sedang bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakan.

Dan Kaito, di sampingnya, memutuskan untuk menunggu….

* * *

Selalu ada banyak hal yang Yuuma takutkan dalam hidup.

Salah satu yang masuk daftar paling atas adalah ketika seorang perempuan, yang belum lama ia tiduri, tiba-tiba mencarinya sampai ke lobi fakultas.

Yuuma takkan keberatan dilabel sebagai seorang brengsek, karena itu memang realita. Ia sudah mengenal seks sejak usianya masih belasan. Sejak SMA, kira-kira. Dan selama itu, belum pernah ada satu pun perempuan yang menemuinya lagi pasca urusan birahi mereka selesai. Pengecualian jika mereka menginginkan satu lagi kencan bersamanya—Yuuma tak keberatan. Sungguh, buat apa keberatan jika ada seorang perempuan yang menawarkan badannya secara gratis?

Tapi ketika itu, Luka tidak kelihatan menginginkan kencan dengannya. Karena mata gadis itu terlihat jauh lebih sendu dibandingkan terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Gadis itu sempat terlihat ingin menangis ketika melihat Yuuma mendekat, tapi mati-matian ditahan. Seolah ada harga diri yang protes, melarangnya menangis di hadapan pemuda asing yang telah ia biarkan tidur bersamanya di malam yang lalu.

Mengingat keteledorannya yang tak membawa kondom waktu itu, kontan, yang terpikirkan pertama kali di kepala Yuuma ketika itu adalah sebuah skenario buruk: Luka hamil dan dia datang untuk pertanggungjawaban.

Dan jika itu kenyataan, maka artinya mimpi buruk bagi Yuuma.

Umurnya tahun depan baru akan masuk dua puluh dua. Masih kepalang muda untuk jadi kepala rumah tangga. Belum lagi memikirkan amukan dari keluarga.

Terpikir rencana untuk menghindar, tapi menatap kedua manik biru Luka yang begitu tegas seolah membuat ia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut akan terus mencarinya. Jika hal ini terjadi, maka reputasi Yuuma bisa terjun bebas.

Maka dari itu, sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi teh dalam botol kemasan yang barusan ia beli di kantin, Yuuma menghampiri Luka yang, ia yakin, juga tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Masih ingat aku?"

"Masih."

Senyuman tipis kembang sementara di wajah ayu itu.

"Aku nyari kamu dari kemarin." Luka buka suara, sementara itu jantung Yuuma nyaris loncat ke tenggorokan. Gadis itu sudah mencarinya sejak hari kemarin. Tak ada yang mencari orang segetol itu, kecuali ada hal mendesak.

"Uh, iya. Kemarin nggak ada jadwal kuliah," jawab Yuuma, jujur. Dia memang tipikal makhluk yang enggan ke kampus jika tidak ada urusan perkuliahan.

"Iya, tahu. Temen kamu bilang kalau kamu jarang ke kampus kalau bukan jadwal kuliah atau ujian."

"Temen yang mana?"

"Gumiya, kalau nggak salah inget."

Yuuma mengenali Gumiya sebagai teman satu angkatan, hanya saja beda konsentrasi jurusan. Kendati begitu, Yuuma cukup sering ngobrol karena pernah satu kelas untuk membenahi nilai Linguistik di Semester Pendek tahun lalu.

"Oh…. Iya, Gumiya." Suasana mereka terlalu _awkward_ untuk basa-basi lebih lanjut. Maka dari itu, Yuuma segera bertanya. Hati-hati, tentu saja. Ceroboh sedikit, maka semuanya akan jadi runyam. "Sori, nih. Tapi ada perlu apa, ya?"

"Aku mau minta waktu kamu sebentar buat bicara. Empat mata." Genggaman Luka pada tasnya makin erat. " _Penting._ "

Penekanan di satu kalimat terakhir. Tanda jika Luka tak menerima alasan supaya konversasi ini ditunda.

Yuuma tak punya pilihan selain mengajak gadis itu bicara di dalam mobilnya. Satu-satunya tempat di mana tak ada seorang pun bisa mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

Siang itu terik dan kondisi kampus di jam makan siang selalu padat. Menepi di dalam mobil sejenak membawa mereka kabur dari keriuhan suasana ketika itu.

Setelah menyalakan mesin mobil dan menghidupkan AC, Yuuma kembali bertanya sepelan mungkin tentang tujuan gadis itu menemuinya. Pemuda itu masih was-was dengan kemungkinan Luka hamil, tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang. Memperlihatkan dirinya tengah panik malah akan memperkeruh suasana dan membuat segalanya makin rumit.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana Luka menarik napas, sebelum berkata, "Ini soal, uh, kita." Jeda. "Mungkin lebih tepat dibilang dengan apa yang kita lakukan dua minggu yang lalu."

Yuuma memberi anggukan, tanda bahwa atensinya hanya terpasung pada Luka. Tak bicara apa pun. Memilih mendengarkan keseluruhan apa yang ingin Luka sampaikan.

"Aku nggak tahu itu adalah kali berapa bagi kamu, tapi yang pasti malam itu adalah kali pertama buatku." Jeda lagi, kali ini Yuuma melihat jemari di pangkuan Luka bergetar. "… Dan aku nggak bisa bohong jika aku marah."

"Sama aku?"

"Iya." Mata biru itu segera melirik Yuuma tajam, jelas menyalahkan. Dan hal itu membuat Yuuma memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur jendela. "Kalau kamu tanya, apa aku marah sama kamu, maka jawabannya, jelas aku _sangat_ marah. Karena malam itu kamu yang ngajak aku untuk melakukan itu.

"Berkali-kali aku udah nyaris laporin kamu ke polisi, tapi aku sadar nggak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan kamu karena, dalam hal ini, yang membuat kesalahan terbesar adalah aku sendiri. Aku yang membiarkan diri aku ikut minum alkohol bareng yang lainnya dan aku juga yang _menerima_ tawaran kamu malam itu."

Ada sebuah jeda tarikan napas yang menyesakkan. Baik bagi Yuuma, mau pun bagi Luka. Dan di tengah-tengah jeda itu, Yuuma dapat melihat titik air mata nyaris terjun bebas dari ekor mata Luka.

Perempuan itu sedang menahan diri agar tak memecahkan tangis.

"Aku marah sama kamu, tapi aku lebih marah sama diri aku sendiri."

Yuuma memutuskan untuk tak melakukan apa pun kala melihat embun berkedok air mata itu jatuh, dan Luka buru-buru menyekanya menggunakan punggung tangan.

Beberapa perempuan juga memiliki harga diri yang amat tinggi. Yuuma membiarkan Luka menjaga ketegaran yang ia miliki.

Begitu Luka sudah cukup tenang, barulah Yuuma memberanikan diri untuk bicara, "Jadi, kalau kamu bukan datang untuk nyalahin aku, boleh tahu untuk alasan apa kamu ke sini?"

"Karena aku merasa nggak punya teman untuk membicarakan hal ini. Aku nggak tahu gimana sama kamu, tapi aku besar di lingkungan yang menganggap hubungan seksual sebelum menikah adalah hal tabu. Dan malam itu adalah kali pertama buatku, jadi jelas aku sangat butuh teman untuk bicara.

"Tapi aku nggak bisa cerita ke temen, karena ini bukan porsi yang pantas dikasih ke mereka. Kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak bicara tentang hal ini. Karena kamu adalah laki-laki yang melakukan itu dengan aku."

"Aku nggak akan cerita soal ini ke siapapun, kalau itu yang kamu mau."

"Sebaiknya begitu." Kali ini lengan perempuan itu bergerak, mengusap lelehan air mata di kelopak. "Bahkan dengan kenyataan ini hanya jadi rahasia kita berdua pun udah cukup bikin aku terpukul."

"Hei." Yuuma menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke arah Luka, berujar (masih) dengan penuh kehati-hatian. "Aku tahu aku mungkin nggak pantes ngomong ini, tapi menurutku kehilangan keperawanan nggak lantas bikin kualitas kamu sebagai seorang perempuan berkurang. Aku yakin kamu, Megurine Luka, masih menjadi wanita yang hebat dengan atau tanpa itu. Aku juga yakin kalau calon suami kamu kelak akan mengerti. Dia akan paham bahwa ada banyak kualitas lain yang kamu miliki dan itu nilainya lebih tinggi dari sebuah keperawanan."

"Jangan bicara tentang kualitas seorang wanita di hadapan wanita itu sendiri." Luka membalas Yuuma, cepat dan tajam. Kedua matanya yang beriris biru menatap manik kuning milik Yuuma. Mereka basah oleh air mata dan, entah kenapa, Yuuma langsung merasa seperti jadi orang paling brengsek sedunia. Rasanya memuakkan, omong-omong.

"Kualitas seseorang ditentukan oleh standar yang dianut diri mereka sendiri. Dan aku mengutamakan keperawanan."

Ada begitu banyak perasaan yang rumit, yang terkumpul di nada suara Luka, bersembunyi di balik celah-celah katanya. Sebagian besar dari mereka Yuuma identifikasi sebagai kekecewaan dan rasa marah yang Luka tujukan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Luka adalah perempuan baik dengan pesonanya sendiri. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ia miliki selain wajah yang masuk kategori cantik. Karena itu, sedikit-banyak Yuuma paham mengapa Gakupo menaruh hati. Yuuma juga paham bahwa apa yang telah perempuan itu lakukan bersama Yuuma, malam itu, jelas dianggap sebagai kesalahan terbesar. Kecerobohan yang seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi kalau saja ia bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik lagi.

"Tapi itu nggak bisa dijadikan alasan untuk membenci diri kamu sendiri."

Balasan yang Yuuma lontarkan terasa seperti sebuah refleks, sebab dikeluarkan dengan begitu cepat. Tetapi pemuda itu tahu jika yang ia katakan adalah benar. Luka mungkin juga berpikir demikian, karena kedua bahunya bergetar. Seolah-olah kalimat itu menamparnya langsung di wajah.

Air mata perempuan itu nyaris luruh lagi dan, tanpa berpikir, kedua lengan Yuuma merengkuh Luka ke dalam pelukan.

Dia melakukannya bukan untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan— _heck,_ meskipun brengsek, Yuuma masih mengerti jika mengambil kesempatan di situasi seperti ini bukanlah ide bagus. Yang ia lakukan murni supaya setidaknya Luka tak merasa makin buruk—meyakinkan bahwa masih ada orang lain yang akan memeluknya dengan tulus, bahkan di saat terburuk. Walaupun mungkin orang yang memeluknya kini tak memiliki kualitas sebaik yang Luka ekspektasikan.

"Semua orang pasti pernah ngelakuin kesalahan, kan? Bahkan mungkin jika kesalahan itu bodoh banget. Tapi, hei, itu yang bikin kita seorang _manusia,_ kan?" Yuuma berbisik, membiarkan Luka menekankan wajah di dadanya. Bersembunyi agar pemuda itu tak melihat sekacau apa ekspresi mukanya.

"Kamu mungkin berpikir dunia akan berakhir dengan kesalahan kamu, tapi faktanya dunia masih berjalan. Masih berotasi di porosnya. Terus buat apa kamu membenci diri kamu sendiri atas itu? Ini bukan _excuse_. Bukan juga pembenaran atas apa yang kamu yakini sebagai dosa. Tapi bukannya emang tugas manusia buat terus berpikir, belajar dari kesalahan? Dan kalau kamu benci dengan kesalahan kamu, maka ingat baik-baik semua perasaan yang kamu rasa sekarang, lalu janji buat nggak mengulagi hal yang sama."

Pelan-pelan, Yuuma mundur. Melepaskan rengkuhannya, hanya untuk meraih wajah perempuan di hadapannya. Ibu jari merayap, mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengotori wajah Luka.

Yang Yuuma tahu, Luka adalah perempuan yang mengagumkan, terlepas dari seluruh opini yang selama ini ia dengar dari Gakupo. Tindakannya yang tadi sempat memandang Yuuma dengan tajam di awal, memberikan impresi jika Luka bukanlah seorang yang mudah ditaklukkan. Seolah-olah ada kaca tebal yang mengelilingi dirinya.

Tapi di waktu yang sama, ia juga rapuh. Mungkin sama rapuhnya dengan gelas wine. Hanya saja Luka memilih-milih siapa saja yang berhak melihat sisinya yang satu itu. Terlihat dari bagaimana ia melindungi harga dirinya untuk tak terisak sejak awal konversasi.

Yuuma tidak berpikir bahwa perempuan semacam Luka pantas menangis lebih lama. Karena ia takut jika mata biru itu akan kehilangan kilauan bintangnya.

"Aku ulangi lagi; kamu boleh benci kesalahan kamu, tapi jangan benci diri kamu. Kamu wanita hebat, tapi wanita paling hebat pun pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan. Jadi jangan buat kesalahan kedua dengan mengubur semangat kamu."

Butuh satu menit bagi Luka untuk memastikan ia tak terisak, baru buka suara, "Kamu lagi nyuruh aku buat tetap lanjutin hidup?"

"Jelas. Jangan hanya karena kesalahan ini maka kamu berpikir untuk berhenti lanjutin hidup kamu."

"Lalu gimana dengan kita?"

" _Kita_? Maksudnya aku dan kamu?" telunjuk Yuuma bergantian menunjuk dirinya dan Luka. "Kita?"

Anggukan yang Luka beri membuat kening Yuuma berkerut. Bingung.

"… Emangnya ada apa dengan ' _kita'_?"

"Apa setelah ini kita harus saling melupakan, pura-pura nggak kenal? Atau gimana?"

"Itu terserah kamu. Tapi kalau kamu merasa butuh tempat _sharing_ , aku selalu ada di sini."

"Satu hal lagi."

"…"

"Aku nggak pernah merasa selega ini setelah tadi pagi mendapati bahwa aku datang bulan."

* * *

Yang terjadi setelahnya normal. Langit masih biru. Awan masih putih. Dosen pengampu mata kuliah _Public Speaking_ masih datang sepeluh menit sebelum kelas mulai.

Hidup masih berputar dan sama.

Yang sedikit membedakan adalah kenyataan jika Yuuma dan Luka jadi lebih sering bertemu. Utamanya area gedung fakultas Luka. Yuuma telah bertindak ceroboh dengan memperlakukan Luka sama dengan perempuan yang biasa ia ajak bermain cinta. Sedikit-banyak, ia pun merasa bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada mahasiswi Hubungan Internasional tersebut. Rutin menanyakan keadaan adalah langkah paling kecil bagi Yuuma untuk membayar perasaan bersalah itu, memastikan Luka baik-baik saja.

Tapi semesta punya rencana berikutnya.

Pertemuan-pertemuan singkat itu terus berlanjut. Merambah ke pesan singkat dan telepon. Pertamanya satu kali, lalu dua kali, kemudian tidak pernah berhenti.

Sesekali, tawaran pergi diberi—dan disambut dengan senang hati. Luka tak menyembunyikan fakta jika ia mulai membuka dirinya pada Yuuma—tapi bukan berarti memberikan _freepass_. Ia mengijinkan Yuuma berada dalam radius dekat, membiarkan mendengarkan ceritanya dan membagi cerita padanya, tapi tidak mengijinkan pemuda itu melakukan yang lebih jauh lagi.

Yuuma mengerti dan menghormati itu. Tidak merasa tersinggung. Sebaliknya, ada kagum yang pelan-pelan rekah di diri Yuuma. Kekaguman itu pula yang pelan-pelan melelehkan sesuatu yang sudah lama beku di dirinya.

"Dan abis itu, entah kenapa, gue ingin melindungi dia, Kai."

Shion Kaito, yang masih anteng mendengarkan cerita sahabatnya kendati waktu sudah berlalu empat puluh lima menit, langsung menoleh. Menatap Yuuma dengan kedua bola mata yang membesar. "Melindungi Luka dari?"

"Dari cowok-cowok yang sejenis gue."

"Dengan cara jadi pacarnya?"

"Iya."

"Dan Luka mengijinkan _elo,_ orang yang udah membuat dia nggak utuh lagi, untuk jadi pacarnya?"

"Iya. Dia bilang, dia nggak keberatan. Yah, sejujurnya waktu gue nembak dia, gue juga merasa nggak tahu diri sih, Kai," Yuuma mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, membiarkan tangan kirinya menahan berat badan. "Tapi gue emang _beneran_ mau melindungi dia. Walaupun gue juga nggak akan bohong kalo gue merasa cocok sama dia."

"Bentar." Kaito mengangkat tangan. "Elo yakin itu perasaan mau melindungi? Bukan yang lain?"

"Maksud, lo?"

Si biru mengangkat kedua bahu. "Mungkin elo merasa Luka cantik, sensual, makanya sayang untuk dilepas? Apalagi elo sendiri, kan, udah tidur sama dia."

"Itu semua udah nggak penting lagi, Kai. Bahkan setelah kejadian itu, gue nggak pernah kepikir buat berinteraksi lebih jauh dari pegang tangan dan pelukan ringan."

Jawaban yang didapat membuat Kaito menatap Yuuma, tak percaya. "Itu aja? Elo yakin nggak pernah tidur lagi sama dia setelah kejadian itu?"

"Gue cukup yakin."

Tak ada respon. Sepasang manik biru milik Kaito masih melirik curiga. Yuuma segera mendengus keras.

"Yakali Kai, gue nidurin anak orang dalam keadaan nggak sadar."

"Mungkin aja elo mabok lagi."

"Gue udah nggak pernah dugem lagi, setan! Mau mabok di mana lagi gue? Kos-kosan? Bisa-bisa gue diusir sama ibu kos."

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di belakang kepala Kaito. Yang bersangkutan langsung menggeram. "Biawak!" Lalu menjambak rambut Yuuma sebagai balasan.

Bagi beberapa orang yang lewat, mungkin mereka seperti sedang saling menganiaya. Tapi percayalah, ini hanya bagaimana cara mereka berinteraksi selama ini.

"Terus," tanya Kaito setelah puas menjambaki helaian merah muda rekannya, "gimana sama Gakupo? Elo nggak lupa sama dia, kan?"

"Sejujurnya sih gue nggak merasa salah, apalagi berdosa sama dia."

Kaito nyaris saja berkata _anjir_. Alih-alih, ia malah berkata, "Gimana ceritanya elo nggak merasa bersalah padahal udah macarin gebetannya?"

"Salah dia yang pengecut," pungkas Yuuma. Tajam. "Tiga tahun, Kai. Dan apa yang udah dia lakukan selama itu selain jadi _stalker_? Nggak ada."

Kaito bungkam. Dengan berat hati mengangguk, membenarkan.

Banyak orang yang beranggapan jika _cinta tak harus memiliki_. Slogan itu nyaris selalu terdengar di telinga dan bahkan dijadikan oleh mereka, para kaum yang tak berani menciptakan kesempatan, sebagai pembenaran atas kepengecutan mereka dalam cinta.

Jika memang benar cinta, maka yang harus dilakukan adalah berusaha. Mencoba. Bukannya ada ungkapan hiperbola bahwa mereka yang jatuh cinta rela untuk mendaki gunung tertinggi demi orang yang mereka cintai?

Hanya orang-orang yang takut untuk jatuh cinta yang beranggapan jika cinta tak harus memiliki. Apalagi tanpa pernah mencoba untuk berusaha sebelumnya.

Lebih pengecut lagi ketika orang yang mereka cintai akhirnya memilih orang lain, mereka hanya mampu menyalahkan ketidakmampuan mereka. Mengambinghitamkan keadaan.

Dan ketika itu terjadi, percayalah, yang nantinya rugi adalah diri mereka sendiri. Bukan orang lain.

"Tapi dia temen elo, Yum." Adalah yang Kaito katakan setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Waktu merangkak makin sore, tapi mereka masih belum beranjak. Ketua Mahasiswa di kelas mereka baru mengirim kabar tentang dosen yang absen melalui _chat group_.

"Gue tahu." Suara Yuuma terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. "Makanya, gue mengusahakan supaya segera ngasih tahu dia soal hubungan gue sama Luka."

"Kapan?"

"Secepatnya. Karena gue nggak mau dia tahu dari orang lain." Diam sejenak. "Tapi gue nggak akan bilang waktu ada jam kuliah juga."

Kaito mengangguk lagi. "Gue paham. Gue juga berpikir yang kayak begini lebih baik dibicarakan dalam kondisi yang privat."

" _Thanks_ , Kai."

Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus kecil, tersenyum sambil menatap rerumputan pendek. Baru menyadari ada begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam rentang tiga bulan ini. Tentang Yuuma.

Di antara mereka bertiga, Kaito yakin, Yuuma-lah yang paling mungkin tidak mengenal cinta.

Tapi kini, Kaito seperti diberikan kacamata yang berbeda.

Kaito selalu menganggap cinta adalah tentang berkorban dan menerima.

Bagi Yuuma, cinta adalah sebuah pembelajaran. Sebuah tahap yang mendewasakan. Karena jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya bagi dia adalah situasi di mana kau bersedia menurunkan ego, mengakui kesalahan, kemudian belajar dari itu. Kondisi itu hanya terjadi pada seorang pria.

Dan dari sini, Kaito bisa melihat sahabatnya pelan-pelan tumbuh. Bukan lagi seorang remaja laki-laki yang masih labil, melainkan seorang pria dewasa.

"Tapi elo _beneran_ kan nggak pernah tidur lagi sama Luka?"

"Nggak, Kai." Yuuma memberikan jeda di antara jawabannya. "Dan ke depannya gue berusaha buat begitu. Sampai seenggaknya gue udah bertitel suami dia."

Kalau Kaito sedang makan bakso saat ini, mungkin bakso itu sudah mental entah ke mana.

"Tunggu bentar. Suami? Apa elo baru saja menyatakan ketersediaan elo untuk berkomitmen dalam sebuah hubungan? _Elo?_ "

Yuuma menatap Kaito. Jawaban yang ia beri hanya senyuman dan sorot mata teduh, pertanda ia telah menetapkan pilihan. Sebuah ekspresi yang langka terlihat di wajahnya.

Yep.

Yuuma telak jatuh cinta.

Kaito tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menghela napas, tersenyum. Satu tepukan ringan mendarat di bahu kanan Yuuma.

"Setidaknya elo mulai berubah, Yum."

* * *

 **[Fin]**

* * *

I completely against free sex, if you guys askin' me. tapi saya bukan tipikal yang setuju pada pelabelan 'pendosa seumur hidup' juga. apalagi orangnya memang ingin berubah. well, mistakes some times do happen, no? ;)

Ps: in case ada yang nanya, nyambung sama prompt-nya sebelah mana? Mana bagian "manis"nya? Well, promptnya berupa implikasi btw hehe.

Cokelat Belgia itu pahit buat lidah kebanyakan orang—tapi ada eksotika tersendiri, yang pada akhirnya membuat cokelat tsb terkenal di kalangan banyak orang. ya, saya memang sengaja bikin prompt yang kontradiktif. Karena ingin membuktikan bahwa sesuatu yang pahit juga bisa menumbuhkan cinta. #EEAAAK #MBAK #BAHASAMU #PEGISONO

Pps: GUE CURHAT BANYAK BANGET DI SINI LMAO yang sering ngobrol sama saya, pasti tau deh yang mana opini saya wwww

PPPS: udah lama banget nggak nulis platonik. Pengen nulis. but. How to platonic. Graaaoo!

Kritik dan saran yang membangun amat sangat dinanti.

Sign,

sabun cair


End file.
